The noose of the Hangman
by Red Tabby Tigress
Summary: Sequel to Turning Tides, Last we heard, Jack left Will and Elizabeth on a sunny island, with half a bottle of Rum to celebrate thier good news, but when they plunder a new settlement, it could be more trouble than it's worth for the Black Pearl and crew.
1. The Pearl

Disclaimer: I own PotC. Yes, I do. Jack is my personal stand up comedian, *cough cough* *nervous laugh* Mr Gibbs is the local drunk who gets in fights down the road. Will is my personal bitch, and he just stole me a V8 Supercar when the V8's were in town last week. Elizabeth is the person I pay to buy me my Rum, and Commodore Norrington is best mates with the local insane Sheriff. Anna-Maria is my fencing trainer, and Governor Swann is the person I am blackmailing to help me and my friend(s) to take over the Universe. Barbossa and his crew are my personal assasins, so if I don't like you, watch out, and Jack the monkey steals money off old people in the street. Now, do you REALLY believe all that. Oops....im not supposed to be telling anyone.....*cough cough* did I just say taking over the Universe? I meant uhhh..... the....uhhh...Galaxy..........*hangs head* You got me.

  


XD. Now you would really have to be a sucker to believe that mate. Well...unless you have met me.........hehe. 

  
  


Woot. I have finally FINALLY posted the sequel to Turning Tides............If you haven't read it first, or are just reading this for the first time, I suggest you read that first. Just to get a little filled in.

Clickie on my name up the top and it should be somewhere on the list. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the rest of it- especially Orli*n*keira, (there will be romance in like....gah,....the first line of the next chapter...hehe) and Skyler, and Kingleby, and JL Dexter, this bit is for you, ;).

  


GAH!!! I got 7 reviews for the last chapter! OMG thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!! Thank you so much!

  


And this chapter isn't making much sense. I have my mind set on an idea, and I really really want to write it and GAH

  


***************************************************************************

  


"I can't believe Jack left us here, on this island, with half a bottle of Rum," Will said, as he checked through the supplies that they had been given, tossing the bottle aside, and Elizabeth smiled, imagining the reaction Jack would have given, had he been present. The Black Pearl would be gone for a few days at the most, and they had been given adequate food and water, and clothing, they just needed to sort out their shelter. 

  


"You don't even drink Rum," she teased, kneeling down beside him, "And anyway, he seems to be generous with the rest of the supplies, there is too much here for three days or less."

She shuffled through the items, sighing in relief when she saw they had water.

  


"You're right," Will smiled, "I just can't believe he was serious about the Rum," 

  


"Oh, if you burn it, you will find he is _very _serious about his Rum." Elizabeth grinned

  


Will laughed, and started to re-pack their supplies.

  


"Im going to find somewhere we can use for shelter," he said, and leaned over and kissed her quickly, before he stood up, "You will be okay here? I'll leave you a gun,"

  


"I'll be fine," She assured him, and took the pistol he handed to her, checking it, and laying it at her side.

  


"Okay," he nodded, not entirely wanting to leave her alone, but not wanting to drag her through the island, "I won't be long, the island isn't that big, just big enough to get lost," he winked, and took a gun himself, before he disappeared into the surrounding bush. 

  


Elizabeth sighed, and looked over the pistol once more, unloading it, and leaving it in her hand as she drew up her knees, and looked out at the sea, watching the Black Pearl fade slowly away into the distance, where it was merely a small dot. She looked around to where Will had disappeared into the thick jungle of the island, and sighed happily at the thought of him. 

  


It had been five days since she had told him she was pregnant- five days since she had been scared to tell him. Looking back now, she didn't know why she had been dreading telling him, he was now, if possible, more caring toward her, and in that time, they had been inseparable. 

Even Jack had given up trying to get them to spend time on their own, and some of his attempts had been quite amusing, to both them, and the crew. After each night's attempt, he would disappear into his cabin, retreating to his cabinet of Rum, and they would see him again the next morning, as cheeky, and as normal as ever. 

  


Deciding she would take a walk down the beach to pass the time, she got to her feet, scuffing through the sand, and pocketed the gun. She then hid the supplies, and set off around the edge of the water.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Jack smiled as her reached a small settlement, an island, which he had no idea of what it was called.

He hadn't even known it supported life, it must have been fairly new. He ordered the anchor to be dropped, and the boats readied, and looked to his first mate. 

  


"We're all ready Mr Gibbs," Jack said, "At sunset we go in there and salvage what we can, quietly, we don't want the British Navy on us, especially as they know who we all are."

  


"Aye cap'in," he said, "I will ready the crew," he said, and disappeared across the deck. 

  


Jack stayed at the wheel of his ship, and watched as the sun slowly slunk away behind the nearby hills. The crew assembled on the deck Anna-Maria at one end, Mr Gibbs at the other. They were grinning, the life boats had been assembled.

  


"Right," Jack said, walking up the line, "We steal only what we need, no more. That means gold, food, and Rum," he rolled the last word on his tounge. 

  


"Aye captain," the crew chorused, erupting into talk.

  


"And we don't kill anyone, Savvy?" Jack finished.

  


"Savvy!" the crew shouted.

  


"Now get to work ye mongrels," Jack ordered, and the crew let the boats down, rowing silently onto shore. Jack jumped in a boat with Anna-Maria and his first mate, along with a couple of other crew members, and helped them row into shore.

  


No-one saw the Pirates creep around the town stealing anything they could that was lying around, nor noticed their possessions were gone, as the town was fast asleep. When Jack's men had got all they could carry, he signalled them to head back to the ship.

  


It wasn't till they were all on board, and sailing off, storing their newly stolen goods that they heard open cannon fire. Jack jumped, looking around for their attackers, but found none. 

  


"Where's the cannons?" he asked, looking up to the crows nest, where his lookout was avidly watching something through his telescope.

  


"It's a ship, attacking the port," the lookout yelled, and Jack looked gobsmacked.

  


"Get us out of here," he bellowed, "Let the sails out, and for god's sake, bring me some Rum."

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Exactly three days after Jack had left Will and Elizabeth on the deserted island, the Black Pearl anchored offshore, and Jack took several of his crew with him to retrieve the couple.

  


"God knows where they are," Jack said, in a drawling tone, "Lets just hope they aren't running around naked, with lots of little children, banging pots."

  


"Jack," Anna-Maria said, folding her arms, only wincing slightly at her once injured shoulder, "They've been on the island three days. What could possibly happen?"

  


"Clearly," Jack stated, "You've never been to New Zealand then." He then spotted a half empty bottle of Rum floating in the water, just bobbing under the surface.

  


"Hey," he said, "The whelp threw away my Rum...." he moaned. Anna-Maria smirked, and snatched it off him, tucking It under the seat of the rowboat. 

  


"We're onshore," she said, pushing Jack out of the boat, and onto the sand, "Off you go, lets find them,"

  


He frowned like a small child being told he couldn't have ice-cream.

  


"But.....The Rum....." he started.

  


"Will still be there when you get back," she finished. He folded his arms, and set off on his own. Anna-Maria looked at the rest of the men, who were eyeing the bottle as if it was going to run away.

  


"What are ye waiting for?" she yelled, "Get off the boat, and help us look,"

  


They grudgingly pulled the boat up into the sand, and trooped behind the Female pirate, who frantically looked for the captain, who had disappeared from sight. Anna-Maria sighed.

  


"Fine, first we need to find the Captain," she groaned, and led them off into the surrounding trees of the island, hacking through a branch as she went.

  
  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Oh, and one last little comment in regards to what I said in this phrase here:

  


_"God knows where they are," Jack said, in a drawling tone, "Lets just hope they aren't running around naked, with lots of little children, banging pots."_

  


_"Jack," Anna-Maria said, folding her arms, only wincing slightly at her once injured shoulder, "They've been on the island three days. What could possibly happen?"_

  


_"Clearly," Jack stated, "You've never been to New Zealand then." _

  
  


Im not insulting like, Maori's or anything, who would have been here, if lil old NZ had been discovered then, I put that in for a friend of mine, who said she found a family living in her uncles property WAYYYYYY out in the Waps, and they had like.....gone wild or something.....personal joke, so yea. Don't take offense.....although, if you come over, in a few years you might find me doing that, XD.

  


Hope you guys liked it, and I didn't let you down too much, Sayoonara ^^

  
  



	2. But WHY is the Rum gone?

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. God, I don't even own a house. Or my clothes. But Aha. I do own my underware XD (thank god)*cough cough* im wearing a swimsuit *cough cough* Hehe. I guess you get the point. The only thing I am gaining is nice reviews and a boosted ego LMAO.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Reviewers:

  


Orli*n*Keira: Bah. NZ is a hole in most places. They only show off the scenic areas. Gah. I was thinking what you said about the nice scenery as we were driving through Onehunga. Industrial town, God damned ugly. Hehe. But in places like Taranaki it's real cool. National Park is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cool! Hehe. And you kept your promise! First review! Woot.

  


Kingleby: LOL. More ORS (obsessive Rum syndrome) from Jack in this chapter, XD, and im not sure about the Jack/Ana Romance......Im trying to keep them all IC. I think, I will add just a little bit, ya kno, flirting and stuff. But definatly NO kids. It isn't Jack to be tied down, ya kno......

  


Lemluvspirates: All in good time, LOL, I have the perfect time for them to discuss. *shhhhh*

  


Enchanted Dreamer: Thanks ^^

  


Orlandolover 31: Hehe, I don't need luck, im goooood, LOL- total Rip off Little Nicky.

But thanks so much for the review!!

  
  
  
  
  


************************************************************************

  


Hehe, onto the next chapter. Sorry if I take awhile to update, but I have my NCEA exams to worry about- Good practice for English! I can speel now XD. 

  


***************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  


Jack cursed as he cut through the surrounding bush on his own, throwing a slight temper tantrum. The sooner he found Will and Elizabeth, the sooner he would be able to get back to the Pearl, and back to his Rum. Pushing himself through a tiny gap in the bushes, he managed to tumble head first into a small, sunny clearing on the other side. His bandana sunk over his eyes, and the cloth round his waist was half tangled in the bushes, along with nearly all of his hair.

  
  


"Bloody hell," he swore, yanking his matted hair from the reach of the branches, not even wincing as he tore some of it out. He blindly tightened the cloth from his waist, and dusted himself off, before he pulled his bandana up over his eyes so he could see again. The first thing he did see, was Will and Elizabeth, lying in a hammock, watching him in amusement, both trying to stifle their laughter.

  
  
  


"So," he asked, "Enjoying the show?" he inquired, in his usual antic. This pushed Elizabeth over the edge, and she burst out laughing, lying back against her husband, who was smiling in amusement. Jack, however seemed oblivious to her, instead taking a look around. He whistled in approval.

  
  


"Well, you certainly have privacy, that's for sure," he commented, then turned to Will.

  
  


"Now what's all this about you throwing my Rum into the sea?" he asked sternly, "Im guessing it was you, since young Elizabeth here knows better than to do that,"

  
  


"Jack, you gave us half a bottle," Will said incrediously, shifting from the hammock, and jumping to the ground, "You must have hundreds more on board the ship," he helped Elizabeth down, lowering her carefully to the ground.

  
  


"Of course I do!" Jack exclaimed, "but that still leaves us with the problem of you tossing half a bottle of perfectly good Rum into the ocean,"

  
  


"Jack," Elizabeth interjected, "We'll buy you another bottle."

  
  


"Another bottle!?" Both Will and Jack asked stimiltaneously. Elizabeth turned to Will, laying a hand on his chest.

  
  


"Another bottle," she said firmly, looking him in the eye. He sighed, and she turned back to Jack, who looked extremely happy.

  
  


"Savvy?" She asked.

  
  


"Savvy!" he grinned.

  
  
  


"Right, now how bout be get you and yer lass off this island, and back home to Port Royale?" Jack 

asked happily.

  
  


"Actually," Will slid his arms around Elizabeth, gently drawing her close, "I wouldn't mind to stay here," he raised an eyebrow to Jack, smiling, and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

  
  


"Im not entirely sure that is a good idea," Jack stated in mock sternness, "Before you know it, you won't have one little William, or Elizabeth running underfoot, you'll have five," he wandered off.

  
  


"Jack! Are you implying that we-" Elizabeth was cut off by Will, who caressed her cheek, and when she turned to look at him, he shook his head.

  
  


"Of course I am love, it's the hard truth with men around," Jack wandered over to their packs, and pulled out an apple, taking a bite.

  
  


"Im afraid they just want want want," he smirked.

  
  


"And what does that make you?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"It makes me Captain Jack Sparrow darling," he grinned at her, and winked at Will, who just smiled as the Captain slung a pack over his shoulder.

  
  


"Now if you will excuse me, Mrs Turner, I believe we have a boat to catch," he said as he disappeared into the bushes.

  
  


Will nuzzled against Elizabeth's neck, kissing her jaw.

  
  


"I take it you haven't learnt not to argue with him," he whispered in her ear, "He always wins."

He then drew away from her, and grabbed the other pack, and they went after Jack.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


"We're nearing the port Cap'in," Mr Gibbs approached Jack, four days later, "We should make good time and be there by the late morning," 

  
  


"That's good," Jack replied, somewhat sadly, "Though I'll miss having them on board," he said.

  
  


"I know what you mean," Mr Gibbs agreed, "You will go back to harassing the crew again, instead of them,"

  
  


"Aye," Jack agreed, looking downcast.

  
  


"And you won't have an excuse to drown yourself in Rum every night," He continued.

  
  


"Aye," Jack said sadly.

  
  


"Wait a moment, I don't need an excuse to drink myself to death," Jack raised his hand, "You're forgetting one very important thing mate, Im Captain Jack Sparrow."

  
  


"Aye, that ye are," Gibbs grinned, "Ye're the captain, and a good one at that," 

  
  


"That's a good enough reason to drink for me," Jack said, "Anna-Maria, the Rum, if you will?"

  
  


The female pirate glared at him, but nonetheless, collected the Rum, shoving it to them.

  
  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Woot. Yet another forced chapter. I just know the next one is going to be easy to write though, so I will try to make it longer, and better. And with more Jack acting as Jack humour. Which surprisingly, Isn't that difficult- Thanks to whoever it was/ the people who keep telling me I get him spot on, just like the real Jack, (Cough cough * Orli*n*keira cough cough* )

Helps a lot, LOL. Im kinda drifting away from him again though, I need to watch the trailer again before I do the next chapter. 

  


And I decided this will be Part two of a three part Series. Had to put this happenings in a new story. Forgot to mention it last chapter, but after this one, there will be another story called 'Sailing Quicksilver'- Part three of me lil series. This won't so much be around sailing and Piracy, but Jack and Anna-Maria will be making many appearances.............. Oh, and to Orli*n*Keira, 'Sailing Quicksilver' will be much to your liking I think ;) 

And im going to post another W/E story like within a couple of days so keep an eye out.

  


R/R much appreciated. Flames are a waste of time to both you and me, so to anyone stating that I am wasting your time, I will give you my phone, and you can go call someone who gives a toss. It's really not advantaging you in any way, so don't like, don't read.


	3. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, lol, my magic monkey has run to Leesa, and won't come back =(

XD so I can't wish I did ;)

  
  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Reviews:

  


Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry I don't have the time at the moment to write em all up, but 

I do, nonetheless apreciate them, this chapter is overdue as it it, SORRY :(

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Oh yes, and I am allowing my creative little mind to do something quite evil in the next couple of chapters, so yes. I imagine Orli*n*Keira is going to be mad with me, as is some others of you ;) hehehehe, read on and you will know what I mean. 

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


As the _Black Pearl_ entered the port, sailing into the waters, one of the members of the Navy ran down to the fort, where Commodore Norrington sat in his office, Governor Swann seated in a chair, around the same table.

  


"Sir, it's the _Black Pearl_," the soldier burst out as he entered the room, and Norrington's face turned to a frown. 

  


"Very well, I will assemble the men to wait for them to dock," he turned to Governor Swann, who nodded in grim approval.

  


"Just make sure Elizabeth is not harmed in the fray," Governor Swann said, and Norrington forced a smile.

  


"She will not be hurt," he said, and turned to his soldier, "Tell the men already at the docks to await their presence,"

  


"Yessir," the man said, and left the room, leaving the Governor and the Commodore alone to ready themselves.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


When the Black Pearl anchored at the docks, the first thing both Will and Jack noticed was that the Commodore's men were waiting for them, supposedly blocking them off. Jack looked to Will, who shrugged in confusion, and Elizabeth walked over to them, watching intently as three men from the Navy provided them with a board in which to walk down. She left Will's side to hug Jack tightly.

  


"Goodbye Jack," she said softly, "thank you for everything," she said.

  


"It's fine love, good luck to you with the baby," he said, and she politely kissed his cheek before she pulled away. It was only then that she noticed the Commodore walking onboard, and she frowned slightly.

  


"Commodore, what are you..........." she was cut off as he approached her, and grabbed her arm, dragging her off the ship. She squealed as she was handed to another man, who passed her back. It was then that the Commodore pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, and proceeded to read it.

  


"I have a warrant of arrest for the crew of the _Black Pearl_, after the slaughter of a new settlement exactly six and a half days ago, just after sunset." The Commodore read. He then looked up, seeing Jack.

  


"Jack Sparrow," he frowned, "You and your crew are to be hung tomorrow morning. Including him," he pointed to Will, "Men, please capture these Pirates and bring them ashore."

  


Elizabeth screamed, but was shoved back to her father, who, with the help of several soldiers lead her away from the docks, to a carriage. She struggled against their hold, but upon reaching the transport, was forced in, and the doors were locked. 

  


Jack was grabbed by several men, and irons were secured around his wrists, and he was shoved down the plank to the docks. When he reached land, he saw Will was receiving the same treatment, but Norrington shoved him from behind as he walked down the plank, and he fell over, sprawling to Jack's feet as he landed on the wooden surface of the dock. He was dragged up, and the two of them were dragged forcefully along to the fort. A loud explosion sounded behind them, and Jack realised that it was the cannons of the Pearl. Then the ground below him lurched, and he was dropped into the water, along with several of the guards. His tightly bound arms and legs didn't let him move, and he couldn't stay above water for much longer, he was already bobbing under with every wave that washed over him. He smiled as he saw several more men fall into the water, off the Pearl, and the ship moved away from the docks. ~Good,~ Jack thought, ~So the crew wasn't caught, we might get out of this one yet.~. He groaned as he was wrenched up by his arms, into a small boat, and choked some of the water out of his mouth, only to be kicked in the stomach for getting it on the boots of one of them. He looked up, and saw It was Norrington, and he closed his eyes. There was no doubt that the Commodore was in charge right now, he was helpless.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Elizabeth pounded at the door to the carriage, demanding to be let out. Through the window, she could see Norrington shove Will to the ground off the boat, and she cried out.

  


"Let me out," she yelled, "He hasn't done anything, he was with me the whole time." 

  


"Elizabeth, dear, please calm down, he was caught, and it's for the best, im sure," Governor Swann tried, with no avail.

  


"Will didn't have anything to do with the raid," she glared.

  


"Then the Pirate with him did, and since he was with him, he has the death penalty too. We have to abide by the law." He tried to reason.

  


"Then by law, I should have the penalty too, if I was with my husband the whole time," Elizabeth looked out the window again.

  


"We can make an exception, just for you," Governor Swann said, "You should be happy to be alive."

  


"Not without him," she murmured softly, looking blankly out the window as the carriage took off, resting a hand on her stomach.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Will heard the sound of a cell door being thrown open, and then felt himself being shoved roughly to the cold, coarse floor of the cell. A sharp pain tore through the left side of his face, and as he brought his shackled hands to the source of the pain, they came away bloody. Upon investigating further, he realised he had a deep graze that ran from his jaw to his temple, between his eyebrow and just in front of his ear. He rested his head on his shirt, and could feel the blood seeping through to his arm, but he felt lightheaded, and tired from struggling to try get away from the soldiers, and to Elizabeth. 

  


He heard the door open again, but didn't have to look as he heard another body hit the floor to know that it was Jack. When the soldiers left, he used the last of his strength to roll over onto his right side. He saw Jack watching him, and frowned. The Pirate was a mess. He was soaking wet, and his arm had a deep cut through the sleeve, which looked like it had been torn open. He then dropped his head back against his arms in another wave of dizziness, frowning as he saw the blood on his sleeve. Although shaky, Jack managed to get up and crawl over to Will, brushing the hair from the graze in the side of his face.

  


"Jesus mate," Jack swore, "What happened?" 

  


"Commodore........Norrington.............or....his men..." Will muttered, the dizziness consuming him, making him unable to speak. Jack tore the sleeve of his shirt, and pressed it to the younger man's face. Will closed his eyes against the stinging of shallow cut being pressed with a cloth, and winced in pain as the Pirate pulled it off the wound, but he said nothing. The world around him was spinning, but he was just very barely holding on, clinging desperately.

  


"Jack," he forced himself to speak, "Do you know where Elizabeth is?" 

  


"No lad," Jack said, "As far as I know, she was taken by Norrington's men. Yer lass is probably with her father. You know he would never let anything happen to her,"

  


"You're right Jack," Will said, "Im not thinking straight at the moment,"

  


"Aye lad," The Pirate agreed, "You need to rest, so I can make a plan of escape, and you will be strong enough to follow it."

  


Will never heard the last thing Jack said, as the pain in his face and body had swallowed him up, leaving him unconscious on the floor of the cell.

  
  


*************************************************************************** 

  
  


Jack looked up from where he sat, curled up in the corner of the cell on a ledge. He could have sworn that Will had stirred from where he lay, still on the floor. The captain frowned, looking at the boy. The blood that ran down his face had dried, leaving crusted blood smeared over his cheek, and through his hair. Shaking his head, he realised he must have been hearing things, and turned back to the wall, facing it gloomily. There was no way he could get out this time, he played with the chains that they had bound his hands with in despair. 

  


He looked up as he heard men enter the room, and was instantly slammed against the cold stone wall, where he hit his head, rendering him senseless. He could then feel himself being dragged, and his weight was supported, whilst someone did something to his wrists. Then he was dropped, but the chain forced him to stay upright. The Pirate blinked, forcing the pain down, and he noticed that they had grabbed Will, and were taking him to the wall, beside himself. Finally aware of what was happening, Jack frowned, almost a glare, which was a rare look, that he reserved for only the worst.

  


"Leave the lad be," he said, his normally calm, and happy voice now came in a tone of anger, "Can't you see you already knocked him out?" he growled.

  


"The Commodore does not want you to escape this time Jack," one of the men said, "And lets face it, one night of standing up won't kill the both of you, the noose of the hangman will do that tomorrow morning," he smiled, and the men stepped away from Will, who was hanging limply by his wrists, his head resting on his shoulder and chest. Suddenly Jack was snapped back to thoughts of the men that stood in front of him once more, as one of the guards smacked the butt of his gun into the Pirates stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

  


"Aren't ye brave," Jack choked out, "hitting a chained and bound prisoner. I bet you that they sing heroic songs about you at night," he groaned at the pain in his torso, and bit his lip. The man grabbed him by his chin, and forced the Pirate to look him squarely in the eye.

  


"I will truly enjoy seeing you hang tomorrow," he spat, and left the cell, leaving Jack and Will alone once more.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  
  


Yes, I know Im evil, I know I know I know, but of course, I can't have them getting too comfy can I? *gets glared at by Jack, Will and Elizabeth* Okay Okay......GAH

  


but of course every story has to have a happy ending, no matter what happens.

  


R/R

  


~RTT


	4. Hung

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. I just like to torture the characters and give them a bit of a hard time, :S

  


***************************************************************************

  


Reviews: 

  


Orli*n*Keira: O you are REALLY going to kill me for this, *shakes head* I think, that maybe I should run now.........sheesh, Im not even sure I know what I am doing....NOT. Hehe, but you will not like the ending, I bet. Just try restrain yourself in the comment box and I will see what I can do ;)

  


Skyler: I was mean in that chapter! Im even worse in this one ;) Hehe, enjoy.

  


XD. 

  


Kingleby: This chapter is pure evil, so maybe it will answer your questions.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Oh, and yeah, uhh, bit of evil at the end of this chappie, as I mentioned, XD, don't hate me too much yet ;)

  


***************************************************************************

  
  


That night Elizabeth didn't sleep at all. Instead, she paced the floor of her room from distress. The doors and windows had been locked up until the next morning, so she could not escape, but it was early morning, and she was beginning to get a sick feeling in her stomach again, and in panic, pounded hard on the door, desperate to get out of the room before she threw up. A sleepy, angry looking Governor Swann opened the door a few moments later, and went to lecture her on manners and how guests were sleeping, but she pushed past him, heading straight for the bathroom, heading straight for the toilet. When the Governor went to see what she was doing, and finding she was being sick, he frowned a little.

  


"It's no use worrying yourself sick, it will happen regardless of how you feel. He was caught committing acts of Piracy, and Commodore Norrington is only doing his job," He said in a diplomatic voice. All Elizabeth did was turn, and sent an icy glare in his direction, through tears that were streaming down her face.

  


"He didn't do anything," she spat, and the Governor jumped a little at her tone.

  


"We all know you are going to cover up for him, Elizabeth, after all, he is your husband," he retorted, "Now get back to bed, you will be attending the hanging later this morning, and we do not want to be late," He waited at the doorway for her, so he could take her back to her room, his arms folded over his chest.

  


"You're making me watch you hang him?!" She choked, "How can you do that to me?" she demanded, dropping her head into her hands where she sat on the tiled floor.

  


"It's for the best Elizabeth," he said sternly, "Why, now you will be free to marry the Commodore, you should consider yourself lucky for that," 

  


Elizabeth looked up sharply at this, and frowned at him.

  


"What is that supposed to mean?" she glared at him, and he wavered slightly.

  


"You should be wed to someone of your class, Elizabeth," he said in a warning tone to her, but she would have none of it.

  


"I do not love the commodore," she shot back, "I refuse to marry him,"

  


"Elizabeth, darling, it does not matter if you love him or not, it is a good match, and that is all that matters," he stated, "Now come to bed,"

  


Elizabeth wearily got to her feet, and trudged past her father, noticing he kept a sharp watch on her as he followed her down the hall, and she glared at him once more before she went into her room, and the door was locked behind her. After hearing her father walk down the hallway, she went to her bed, and cuddled up in the blankets, wrapping her arms around a pillow, and resting her head on it. Then she started to cry softly..

  


***************************************************************************

  


Will woke up the next morning, not knowing where he was. He looked around at his surroundings, and frowned, realizing he was standing up. 'But how?' He wondered, frowning slightly. His head was still spinning, and he felt too weak to stand without support. He looked to his side, to see Jack, chained by his arms, so he was standing up against the wall, looking uncomfortable, and withdrawn from his surroundings. That would explain the dull ache that was burning in his arms and shoulders then, if he was suffering the same treatment. His neck also ached painfully, and the side of his face burned from the graze. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see there was blood all over the sleeve of his shirt, and some on his shoulder, and he winced. The graze must have been worse than he had originally thought. He could see a dim light pour into the murky depths of the cell, and guessed it must have been near morning. At least it would all be over soon. But Elizabeth- he would never see her again, and he was not allowed to say goodbye to her before the hanging. He sighed in defeat. There was no way he could get out of the chains that were binding him to the wall, not without help, and Jack was bound too. He could hear the bustle of the town as early risers got up, and his heart sunk to his feet as he thought of what was to come. He heard Jack stir to his side, and looked at the Pirate, who looked equally as defeated as himself.

  


"Yer finally up lad," he said in a somewhat depressed voice, "The Guards were worried they would have to drag you up to the gallows," 

  


"Im up," he said emotionlessly, "They will not have to,"

  


"Im sorry," Jack apologized, "We shouldn't have robbed that port while you two were around,"

  


"It's okay, Jack, you're a Pirate," he forced himself to smile a little, "You can't help yourself, im just worried about Elizabeth."

  


The pair fell silent, and Jack looked like he felt even worse, hanging his head, and leaning against the chains.

  


"Jack?" Will said again. The pirate looked up.

  


"Yeah?" he replied.

  


"Maybe this would be a good time to have our little talk about what happened on the island between you and Elizabeth. After all, we won't have to face each other for much longer,"

Will asked, smiling slightly, besides the circumstances.

  


"We didn't do nothing," Jack said, some of his normal carefreeness slipping back into his voice, "We just drunk Rum, and danced around a fire..........well, when we were dancing I was pretty sober, but....."

  


"You didn't do anything?" He asked.

  


"Well.......if you call drinking Rum till you pass out, and having a fight the next morning 'not doing anything' then I suppose no, we didn't," Jack smirked a little.

  


"You know what I mean Jack," he warned.

  


"Okay, Okay, I admit it," Jack said in a cautious voice, "I attempted to sleep with yer lass- but only a little- she wouldn't let me touch her after that," 

  


"You..........but Elizabeth said you were drunk?" Will frowned, "How do you remember?"

  


"Lad, I'd be a pretty pathetic drunk, if I couldn't remember things from the night before after how many years experience?" he asked, astounded.

  


"And then I take it she burned your Rum?" Will smirked.

  


"She burned it all! The food! The Shade! The RUM!" Jack protested, "What was I supposed to do, say everything was fine and dandy, and kiss and make up!"

  


"You were going to shoot her Jack!" Will laughed, despite the cold demeanour of the cell.

  


"Weelll.......Yes, I was thinking about it....but this was desperate measures," Jack complained, "I mean, this is my Rum we're talking about,"

  


"Yes, this is your Rum we're talking about," he agreed, stiffening as he heard the footsteps of the Commodore's men coming down the steps, but Jack had no time to reply before they flung open the cell door, and barged in, unlocking the shackles that held them upright to the wall. Will fell to the ground, his legs weak, and unable to support himself any longer, and then he felt a boot slam into his stomach, making him feel sick. 

  


"Don't try anything," the guard snarled, and as Will doubled over, he felt one of them kick him in his back, winding him badly. He gasped for breath, and fell over, before he was pushed onto his back, and a cloth pushed against his neck to further stop his breathing. This made him struggle wildly, and he was only kicked again, knocking the little air he had managed to breathe from his lungs. Then his hands were bound tightly behind his back, his feet left unbound. From the struggles he could hear on the other side of the cell, he could tell that Jack was in a similar situation to him. He was then dragged painfully to his feet, and marched towards the door of the cell, being shoved hard through it.

  


"Commodore Norrington will not have you two escape this time," the Guard snarled.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Elizabeth was panicking, her heart beating wildly as she was lead along behind her father, in a much too tight corset, and a dress that she had protested wearing the whole way. She watched as she walked around the stone wall at the gallows, seeing both Will and Jack being shoved roughly up to the platform, nooses cinched tightly around their necks. 

  


"No!" She screamed, lunging forwards desperately, but the Commodore and one of his men restrained her, and pulled her back. 

  


She then subdued somewhat, but she never heard the man read out the sentence for death. Elizabeth saw the Hangman tensing his hand to pull the trigger that would drop the platform, waiting for the commands. Running up to a small path, away from the commodore's men, she pulled the gun Will had given her on the island, from where she had tucked it in her dress. She cocked it centimeters from her head, and holding the trigger. Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington both ran to her, trying to make her lower the gun, when the platform was dropped, and both Jack and Will fell through, but this time there was no-one to help them.

  


The Commodore had nearly reached her when she pulled the trigger, and pain surged through her, and everything went black as she collapsed to the floor.

  
  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Leaving you with a cliffie ;) And an Evil one at that.....Killed off my main characters..........Gah....I didn't think of that :S.......Uh oh....*runs off to think* 

  


R/R pleese, next chapter up soon, k guys? 


	5. not as it seems

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. Really. Check my pockets for the reciet.......ya.... :P

  


***************************************************************************

  


GAH. Sorry about the TIME it took me to update this. I actually started writing it ages ago, but I have had lots of exams this week! Hehe. Most of you have probably figured what had happened, so without further ado, please continue with the story!

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Will caught sight of Elizabeth walking up along the stone wall of the Gallows as he was shoved onto the platform, and he felt the coarse rope being roughly looped around his neck. It was tightened so much he could barely breathe, but he did not open his mouth to say something, as others before him had.. He looked up towards the stone path again, only to see Elizabeth was in the company of both her father and Commodore Norrington. He heard her scream out for him, and then saw her being restrained by the Commodore himself, with the aide of one of his men. He sent a glare in the Commodore's direction, noticing also that his wife was wearing a corset. A corset that was much to tight. He hated them with a passion, especially after Elizabeth had fallen off the ship that night, and nearly drowned. Taking a quick look to his side, he caught Jack frowning at Elizabeth, and the company that was surrounding, restraining, and subduing her. It was enough to make him sick that both he and Jack were being hung with no proof that they had even committed the crime that they were being sentenced for, it made him want to kill the father in law he had once respected to see that Elizabeth was obviously being forced to watch.

  
  


"They made her wear a corset," Jack hissed.

  
  


"I know Jack, I know," he said, frustration at being helpless making him snappy. The both of them were cuffed over the head, hard, and Will glared at the man, then sent Jack an apologetic look. 

He was so focussed on his wife he did not hear the hangman reading out the document which explained why they were being hung, and he mouthed a silent 'goodbye' to her, tensing himself for when the platform would be dropped from beneath him. It was then that he saw Elizabeth pull a gun which she must have hidden in her dress somewhere, and point it towards her head, slightly down, but nonetheless, if she fired, it would kill her immediately. She mouthed a goodbye back. He gasped, and he saw the hangman grab the handle which would trigger the floor beneath him to fall.

  
  


"NO!" he cried out, unable to stop himself, "DON'T LET HER SHOOT HERSELF, SHE'S PREGNANT--" he was cut off as he felt the wood beneath him give way, and he fell, landing with a rough jerk on his neck, and his vision went black. He was unaware of what was happening to him after that, but then his vision cleared. He could feel himself spinning, twisting around slowly, only being able to breathe in tiny gasps of air at a time. He couldn't hear anything, and once he regained all feeling in his hands, he swung himself, managing, with the last of his strength, to bring his knees right up to his chin, and by some miracle, pull his arms from behind his back, under him, and back in front of him. He then tried to grab the rope strangling him, and pulled himself up, but the rope had tightened when he had fallen, and he could no longer steal a gasp of breath. His strength wasted, and his body failing him, he lost his grip, and fell back to where he had hung moments before, the rope gagging him painfully once more. So this was it, he thought, but what a way to go.

  
  


The next thing he knew, he hit the ground, hard, on his knees, and then he fell onto his side, and the rope was cut from his throat. His body unconsciously drew in deep breaths, and he closed his eyes. He felt someone fall on him, but he no longer cared for what was happening around him. He opened his eyes, finally finding the strength to force himself to breathe by himself, and he regained his vision yet again. He still couldn't hear anything, but he was slowly regaining his senses. He then remembered Elizabeth, and he dragged himself to his feet, grabbing onto a pole to steady himself, and realised his hands were free of binds. He saw the crowds, and without further ado, he ran towards where he had last seen Elizabeth, pushing roughly through the crowds, with far more aggression than what he had used when he had tried to stop Jack being hung. ~Jack~ Oh god he hoped Jack had not hung to death, but at the moment, he only wished for Elizabeth's safety. He didn't care about the Pirate. But he knew Jack would understand. He felt ill when he realised that the crowd that was gathering around the wall probably meant that Elizabeth had indeed shot herself, but he forced himself to press on regardless. 

  
  


When he reached the centre of the crowd's attention, his heart sunk, and he pushed both Commodore Norrington out of the way roughly, and dropped to his knees beside Elizabeth, who was covered in blood. He couldn't see where it was coming from exactly, but he quickly, from experience, checked for the source of it, even through his state of panic. He was relieved when he found no signs of the blood coming from her head, or anywhere else fatal, rather that she had managed to shoot herself in her upper arm, and supposedly the bullet had nipped through part of her side, just below her underarm. But he was also deeply worried that she was unconscious, and was fighting inwardly to keep his panic from rising to a level where he would be unable to help her. He quickly tore strips of cloth from his shirt, trying to find clean bits, which he tightly bound around her arm to stop the blood flow, and pressed it against the gouge the bullet had made from the angle in which the gun had been fired. When he finished, and was reasonably happy with how he had fixed up the wound, he choked in anger, and sadness. The Governor was hanging around, literally panicking, and if he had not been deathly pale, and unable to move, he would have been running around in circles. Will protectively pulled Elizabeth into his arms, cradling her against his chest, stroking her hair from her pale face. Deftly grabbing a knife from one of the Commodore's men, he gripped it, and in one deft movement, he cut up the front of her dress, deep enough to cut the strings of her corset, but not enough to cut her. He carefully pulled the offending piece of clothing from under her dress, and threw it as far as he could, tossing the knife back to it's owner. She didn't move, still unconscious, and he cursed to himself for letting things get this out of hand.

  


"What the blood 'ell are you all standing around for," he heard an all too familiar voice from behind him, "Someone get a doctor to tend to the lass," he looked up to see Jack, pushing his way through the crowd. He also saw a very angry looking Commodore Norrington brushing off his crinkled and torn uniform, and guessed he had pushed the other man off the path and into the crowd, but at the moment, he couldn't care less about what was going to happen to him. He got to his feet, wavering slightly, and exited the large stone formation that housed the gallows. Jack followed him, and amazingly, the crowd let him through without any trouble. The two headed for Will's home, and although both of them were hurt, and sore, neither of them complained about it. He kept seeing Jack shooting him concerned glances every now and again, but he was too frightened that if he did not get Elizabeth into good care soon, that she would die. He would not have been able to bear that, and he would gladly go back to the gallows to be hung for good. Come to think of it, if she died, Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann would probably sentence himself to death for murder. Or lock him up on his own. He shook his head. That would kill him, drive him insane, and make him think it was his fault. Who was he kidding, it was his fault she had gotten shot, he had not taken the gun back from her. Death, he could live with, but living in torment with no escape, he could not.

  
  


"Please be okay," Will whispered to Elizabeth as he started up the rise to where they lived. It wasn't far now, but she had lost so much blood, it couldn't be good for her, or the baby. He desperately hoped with all his heart that both of them would make it through this, but that was only if he could make it all the way home. He groaned, starting to feel an enormous amount of pain and protest from his body, but he could not give up now. He had come this far, now all he needed was to get that little bit further. He sighed in relief when he could see the house he was aiming to get them to, and he forced himself the last bit of the way.

  
  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  
  


Once both Jack and Will reached the house, they pushed through the door, and while Will headed straight for their room, Jack stalled momentarily, looking around with eyes as wide as saucers.

When he finally made it the room that Will and Elizabeth shared, he saw that his friend had removed the blood stained outer dress, and cut away the arm of her white undergarment, and enough of the side of her dress to expose the other wound, but no more.

  


"Christ mate," He swore, "Your making quick work of her," he was only given a glare, and he frowned.

"This is no time to be joking, Jack," Will warned in an icy tone.

"You know, you're absolutely right," he said, getting a stern look, "Where is the Rum?" he asked. 

If Will had been anymore shocked, or disgusted, he would have fallen over. As it was, Jack had earned himself a death glare.

"Jack," Will said coldly, "im warning you,"

"Relax mate, Rum is good for putting on wounds to clean them," Jack waved his arm. Underneath his masquerade, he was deathly serious, but Will was doing a good job for the both of them, and he was only trying to help, "So where is it?" 

"There is something in the bathing room," Will said shortly, removing his bandages, "Grab me some clean cloth while your at it, a table cloth or something," 

"Of course," Jack nodded, and went off into the house, eying the gold longingly as he saw the decorations. He looked around for a few moments, and found what he thought to be the kitchen, and went to a cupboard in the next room, in which there was a polished wood table. He pulled out a perfectly white tablecloth from it, and tucked it over his arm, searching for the Rum. He found it in a nearby cabinet, and took that too, returning to Will's room. The younger male snatched it from him with barely a word, and he decided to get clean water. Finding this took him longer, and when he returned, Will had cleaned the wound throughly, and was tearing strips of cloth to bind it.

"You better clean her up first lad," he said, and pushed forward with the bucket, pressing the damp cloth against the wound, and expertly washing the blood from her arm. Then he took the Rum, and using a clean cloth, he dabbed the wound gently, getting it ready to be bound. Will nodded as the Pirate moved away from Elizabeth, and Jack watched as Elizabeth's injured arm was carefully bound, and then as some cloth was also wrapped around the gash just under her arm. When it was done, he saw Will carefully lift her unconscious form, and tuck her under the blankets, pulling them up around her. Then he tucked a pillow beneath her head, and sighed slightly with relief. Jack smirked when the Blacksmith stepped backwards to sink into a chair he obviously thought was still there, and then collapsed, exhausted from the days events. Diving forwards, he managed to catch Will, and awkwardly, with one hand, he supported the younger man's weight and the other, he grabbed a chair Will had tossed away in his panic, finally drawing it forwards, and letting him fall into it, also unconscious. Jack groaned tiredly, and lowered himself to sit down on the carpet, and set himself to the task of watching the couple, although he too was on the verge of collapse. He realised he must have drifted off to sleep when he heard the doorbell, and without an ounce of cautiousness, he went to answer it.

***************************************************************************

Haha, you guys know me too well, I could never kill Will or Elizabeth or Jack! :P

R/R

~RTT


	6. Jack!

Disclaimer: The same as all the other chapters- I don't own PotC, I have never owned PotC, and I will never own PotC. I am making no profit off this story, nil, zero, nada. The only thing I get back from writing this is all the nice reviews from you guys.

Authors notes

Wow, how long has it been since I last updated this? Must be at least 6 months. I had really lost the incentive for this story, but then I got a review for my LotR fic, and I started writing again. Kinda. Told my friend (who apparently liked this story), and she, along with a couple of you guys, told me to get my (excuse my language) ass into gear and finish this damn story. So here it is, XD.

Jack growled and muttered darkly to himself as he sat up from where he had been lying, perfectly sprawled out on the floor, like a common drunk. He ruffled his already tangled and matted hair, and he reached out to the side, swatting blindly for his hat. He jumped when he heard several loud thumps on the door, rattling the hinges, and looked around, spotting his hat under a table. He dived toward it, landing flat on his stomach, and, hearing the heavy thumping on the door, jumped in fright. He struck his head hard against the wooden table, and cursed in pain, slowly subsiding to a low grumble in his throat.

"Hang on im coming," he growled in a harsh, raspy voice, and he stumbled to his feet, gripping the table to help himself up. He pulled his hat on firmly and straightened it, before he ponsed lightly over to the door.

When he wrenched it open, he did not, as he had expected, come face to face with Commodore Norrington. Rather a man, a little taller, a little broader, and a little more tan than himself. His eyes widened as he looked the stranger over, taking in the gold teeth, the scruffy mass of tangled, dreaded black hair, and the unmistakable khol rimmed eyes.

"Jack!" The stranger said in a boisterous voice, spreading his arms as if he was going to hug the pirate. Jack leaned back, his eyebrows raised high up in alarm, before he took off his hat, using it to mask all but his eyes. He hovered his hand warily, and feinting several times, he leaned forward and tapped the stranger sharply on the chest. Upon striking human flesh, he jumped back, hiding behind his hat. Sighing, the stranger rolled his eyes, and strode in through the doorway, pushing past Jack, and heading into the lounge. Jack slowly peered over the brim of his hat, and crept up the hall, looking into the lounge, where the other man was sitting in an armchair and putting his boots up on the table.

Jack swiftly tiptoed past the door, as quietly as possible, except for the beads in his hair which constantly rattled and chimed against each other every time he moved. Breaking into a run, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and leaned over the rail.

"WILL," He bellowed, hunching over, and clenching his fists, "I LET A STRANGER INTO THE HOUSE!"

Will dragged himself slowly up from where he was slouched in his chair as he heard a slightly muffled bellow coming from downstairs. He pushed his hair out of his face, and he got to his feet, heading to the doorway. By the time he had reached the balcony, Jack was halfway up the stairs, looking half panicked, clenching his hat in his hands.

"Jack," he said wearily, "what's wrong?" He saw slight movement in the lounge, and frowned suspiciously.

"I let a stranger into the house," he said quickly, in a slightly quivering voice, and hopped up the stairs, to stand behind Will, who dropped his head into his hand, and sighed. He looked up to Jack, questioningly, and frowned.

"You let a stranger into my house?" he asked, and Jack nodded. Will pushed past the pirate impatiently, heading off down the stairs, jumping down two or three at a time until he got to the bottom. From the corner of his eye he could see Jack gingerly following him, but he paid no attention to the older man as he headed straight for the lounge.

"You," he demanded quickly, "what are you doing in my house?" He was not in the mood for stupid games, and as he turned around, he saw Jack peeking round the corner.

The stranger in the chair tilted his head back, exposing his neck and face to Will. He had a grin plastered on his tan face, an apple in his hand, and he flashed his teeth as he let out a short laugh.

"Jesus boy, you look a mess," he extended the arm holding the apple, and waved his other hand out. Will raised his hand to the side of his face, and looked at his fingers, which came away stained with sticky, half dried blood.

"Jack?" he squinted, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. He had lost a lot of blood, and was completely exhausted, but Jack was behind him, not in front. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating, it wasn't just his imagination.

"Ah, yes, Jack. Where is he?" The man asked, and Will blinked. He looked behind him, to see Jack was no longer in sight, no longer peering around the corner now, and he started to seriously doubt his own judgement. His head started to pound, and he wavered slightly where he stood, before he finally answered.

"What are you talking about, you're.........Jack." he paused, "aren't you?"

"Im Jack," he smiled, "Jack Sparrow. I would prefer Captain Jack Sparrow, but at the moment, I have no ship," he took a bite out of his apple, "Or crew." He paused.

"Maybe you should sit down lad, ye don't look too good," he stood up, and taking a firm grip on Will's shoulder, steered him toward the seat where he pushed the younger male down. Jack peered out around the door again, and strode casually into the room. But not before the eldest male spotted him.

"I thought I taught ye to look after yer frien's better than this Jack," he said, and the younger Jack took a step forward.

"Yeah, well you can thank that bloody Norrington for that one," he said, "You look familiar, where have I seen you before?" he squinted, then caught his reflection in the mirror.

"Oh," he said quietly, "That's where," he murmured softly, more to himself than the stranger.

"Ye don't even know yer old man when you see him?" Jack the elder said. Jack's eyes shifted suspiciously, and he tilted his head slightly, from side to side.

"Well that explains a lot," he muttered, running his hand around his bruised neck. He looked to Will, who looked as pale as a ghost, and as if he was about to pass out. From the shock of seeing two Jacks standing side by side, or from the lack of hospitality of the prison guards he wasn't sure, but he wasted no time in hasting across the room.

"Maybe we should get ye and the lad cleaned up and then we c'n catch up later," he leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, "savvy?"

Jack glared at him with a childish pout on his face, but nonetheless, put his arm out to steady Will, who had got to his feet, and was heading toward them. The rush of adrenaline that had kept him going while he had brought Elizabeth home after he had nearly been hung had left him, and he only just had the strength to stand. He winced slightly and braced his stomach with his forearm, gripping Jack's arm with his free hand. The older Jack came up behind them and gave them a push.

"Off to bed without yer supper, the both of ye," he said casually and gave them both another push. The younger Jack scowled, and Will looked at him.

"Has he always been like this?" He said timidly. Jack just rolled his eyes and gave him a harsh tug on his arm as he headed upstairs, dragging Will along behind him.

When Elizabeth came to, she found herself lying in a soft bed, amongst several fluffy pillows, and thick, plushy blankets. She shivered unconsciously, almost freezing cold despite the warm, muggy weather, and even warmer bed she lay in. Her shoulder ached like mad, and she weakly moved her head, using her leaden right arm to lift the covers ever so slightly. She could see rough, makeshift bandages wrapped around the deep gouge that lead up her shoulder, and that also, half her dress, including her corset was gone- she could see it on the floor across the room. A warm, sleepy haze overtook her senses, and she closed her eyes slowly, ready to go back to sleep. She felt so tired, really, that she didn't see any reason why she shouldn't submit to it, but there was one thing, one important thing that she knew she had to stay awake for. She shifted slightly, and a shot of pain bolted through the wound like a bullet. Her eyes widened as she remembered Will had been hung, and she shot upright in bed. Her long hair fell over her shoulders as she hunched over slightly, her breath catching in her throat as she saw Will lying in bed beside her, breathing steadily. In a flash of sheets and covers, Elizabeth sat up and rested on her knees, ignoring the searing pain shooting through her shoulder. Cautiously, as if she thought it was a dream, she ran her fingers gingerly over the side of his face, flinching as he shifted his head, exposing the deep graze across the other side of his face. She gasped slightly, and brushed his dark hair back from his face, and tucked it behind his ear. She winced slightly as she saw the rope burn round his neck, and traced her fingers alongside it gently, before his hand came up and gripped her wrist tightly, so tightly she was about to yelp in pain.

"Don't..." Will mumbled in his sleep, and Elizabeth was about to reply, to wake him up, when Jack burst through the door, slamming it against the wall.

"Ah, Elizabeth, yer awake love," he smiled, then his face returned to normal. For a moment, Elizabeth wondered why he had barged into the room in the first place. Will woke up, his grip still tightly round the arm of his wife, and his eyes widened as he realised what he was doing. He quickly let her go, and frowned at her wrist, where he could see small bruises forming as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Lad, Lass, you have about two minutes to grab some things and get out of here," Will had no time to apologize as Jack's father strode into the room and stood beside his son, "the good Commodore has sorted out his mess and is on his merry way as we speak, as is yer father, young missy, so I suggest instead of just standing there, you get up," Jack the elder grabbed Jack the younger, and proceeded to drag him out of the room with him, but not before the younger Sparrow could get his word in.

"Will mate, put a shirt on," he said, his eyebrows slightly raised, a mock look of disgust upon his face. He received a rather sharp tug to his collar, and then he too disappeared into the hallway. Will looked at Elizabeth, who smirked.

"You are going to explain everything later," she said lightly, climbing out of the side of the bed, seeing Will do the same. He took a shirt from his cupboard, and shrugged it on casually, grabbing a couple of spare garments and stuffing them in a rucksack. He grabbed his purse, and an underdress for her, and then came back to help her pull her dress over her head. He laced up the front for her, carefully smoothing the garment, and then took her face in both hands, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"We should go," he said quietly, taking her wrist, gently this time, and lead her out the door. She followed, and they both saw the two Jacks at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, looking to Will and Elizabeth, and then to his father. Elizabeth nodded, and Will headed for the stairs. When the pair reached Jack sr. and Jack jnr, she looked back at the house one last time before they left, and sighed. She didn't want to leave Port Royale, but then she thought of the Commodore and his men. They wanted to hang Will. With that last thought in her mind, she had no regrets as she walked out the door with the three Pirates.

Hopefully the next few chapters will be longer- couldn't think of what else to write right now, so I figured thats the best place for an ending :D. Hope it was okay, im a little out of touch with the whole PotC thing. Gah. Next chappie will be better. More Jack :D yay

RTT


End file.
